Halo: Fall of the Spartans
by Tarson ChocolateChip
Summary: One of my first major stories, completely based in the Halo Universe. More chapters will be released with time, be patient. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Beauty of Survival

"You know, love is like a good memory. You know it's there, but you just can't seem to grab it. And the more you do, the more you push it away from yourself. And if you leave it alone, then maybe, just maybe. It'll come to you. We'll just have to wait and see.

A shooting star. Falling from space, bound to land on Earth, but only god knows where. Where will this shooting star arrive? And was it even, a shooting star? But nobody questioned. The world went silent at this sight of this star. They sat in the cold darkness, wishing upon the star. They wished for many things, peace, wealth, and overall, good things.

The shooting star landed in the desert and almost sparked out, but the star managed to stand up and stare at the sky.

"It's a beautiful thing, isn't it? That we survived."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The Spartan rested his assault rifle in his hands and looked around. There was nothing.

"It wasn't your fault. There were too many of them, there was nothing you could do."

"Zeta. Approximately how many Spartans do you think survived?"

The A.I. was silent for a moment as the Spartan looked back up into the stars.

"I'm not sure. It could be five or six of the Spartans, but it could be just you."

The Spartan looked down at the sand, where his magnum had fallen off of his thigh. He bent down and picked it up, inspecting it. He wiped some sand off the side of the weapon and read the numbers.

209.

"You think 210 made it?"

"Cassie? I don't know. For your sake, I hope she did."

"I don't want your statistics to be out of pity."

"I'm sorry. I know how you felt about her. But think about it, with all that's going on, do you think you really have any time to settle down in a relationship?"

"No, I guess not. You're right. This is crazy."

He planted his magnum back on his thigh and turned around, where he saw a large sand dune. He began to walk towards it. He was thinking about a lot of things, himself, the ship, Zeta, and most of all, Cassie. He yearned for Cassie's return that night. That night….

The night when all hell broke loose.

He reached the top of the sand dune and pulled his magnum off of his thigh. He saw a Covenant outpost in the distance.

"We just landed, are you really going to-" Zeta was cut off by Clyde.

"Yes, it'll help me think straight."

"Don't you think this is more of a mission to have a partner on?"

The Spartan was silent as he stared at the outpost. He looked up at the stars for a second and saw the ship burning in space, but it was all just his imagination.

"I have you."

The Spartan cocked back his pistol and slid down the sand dune, arriving at the Covenant base. A shade turret turned it's light on and looked in his direction. Two Elites came out from inside the outpost.

"Spartan, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing really. I thought this was a Brute fortress."

"No, we Elites have already taken this."

Zeta was relieved. She knew that Clyde was in no condition to fight. Not after that fall…

Clyde walked up onto the outpost. Where he placed his assault rifle on the ground.

"You guys seen any Brutes lately?"

"Nope, we've been clear here. I heard what happened to your ship, I'm surprised you made it."

"Believe me, so am I. I must be pretty lucky."

"You must be."

"Yeah, so have you even heard anything about the Brutes? Are they gonna change over like you did?"

"Well, you know what they say. Your heresy will stay your feet, I'm just glad that wasn't the case for us."

"Yeah, your heresy will stay your feet. You guys are pretty religious, what with all of these saying and everything."

"The Sangheili are a very religious kind, whereas the Jiralhanae are barbarious."

"Jiralhanae?"

"The Brutes."

"Oh, right."

The Spartan looked back up at the sky. The Elite looked up too.

"You see that ship up there? The one burning up right now."

There was silence until the Elite turned back down to look at Clyde.

"I do not. It must be in your imagination. Horrifying images can stay with you for a long time. Like with me, as I see a Halo ring, whether it be in pictures or an actual sighting, I see betrayal. I see the Prophets cutting the throats of every last being in the universe."

"Huh. That's pretty deep." Clyde sat down as he said this. The Elite sat next to him.

"You must be going through some emotional things."

"Yeah. Have you heard anything on the other Spartans?"

"214 made it out alive. He's been escorted to a UNSC base down in southern Africa. You my friend, landed quite a ways away. None of the UNSC even know you're alive."

"Have you heard anything on Spartan 210?"

"No, I have not. Is that someone you know?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Clyde looked down at his feet and remembered the times with Cassie. They had been very good friends in the past, and now, she could have been killed.

"I also know that Spartan 207 is confirmed to be deceased, but that's it."

"Huh, Leo's dead?"

"If that's what you call him."

The Elite stood back up and turned the light off on the shade turret.

"Remember, we can only use that in emergencies. You can't use that all the time.

"My apologies sir."

The Elite came back and sat next to the Spartan again.

"I can't believe the Covenant found us. How could they have found us?"

"The Covenant did that to your ship? There's no way."

"Well, they did. At least, that's what Captain Coles told us before we jumped. He died along with the ship."

"I got Intel from the UNSC a few hours ago, it wasn't Covenant that destroyed your ship. They don't know what it was, but they know it wasn't Covenant, unless those barbarians destroyed their frigate with it."

The Spartan looked up at the stars one more time, and this time, he couldn't see the ship. He saw a shooting star. He looked away, thinking it was his imagination.

The Elite looked up.

"Make a wish."


	2. Chapter 2: The First Journey

Clyde stared at the star for a long while as the Elite whispered something, something that Clyde could not understand. Probably not even English.

"Are you going to make a wish?"

Clyde turned to the Elite.

"What wish could I make? Besides, I don't think that's a shooting star. That's gotta be a Spartan."

"Well, you can always figure that out. You do have an A.I."

"You're right."

Clyde placed his index and middle finger on his right earpiece to drain out any outside conversation, so it would be easier to hear Zeta.

"Zeta, can you do a scan on that?"

"Hold on. That is a Spartan. I can't tell from the scan, but it defiantly is human."

"Maybe it's her." The Elite placed his hand on Clyde's shoulder as he said this. Clyde looked back at the shooting star until it was out of sight.

The Elite stood up and grabbed a Covenant Carbine.

"I believe you have the same thoughts as me Spartan. You want to go look for that Spartan, don't you?"

"I do." Clyde stood up and placed his magnum back on his thigh. "It could always be her, and I need to find her. I want to make things better. Between us, you know?"

"I know. Grab a weapon and we'll head off."

"Don't you think we should rest before we go? Not only that, but it'll be harder to travel through the night."

"You had all the time to sleep when you were falling from space. Now it's time to search. Here, take this." The Elite held out a Plasma Rifle. The Spartan snatched it away from him.

"We should go now, before the storm approaches."

"The storm?"

"Yes. Let's hurry. We can't waste any time."

The Elite walked off of the platform into the cold sand. The Spartan followed.

"You're lucky you're wearing boots. This sand isn't the warmest."

The Spartan let out a chuckle as he placed the Plasma Rifle on his thigh, pulling the magnum off again.

"I would keep the rifle out, who knows what's out in this desert."

"I don't think it could be that bad. I mean, I just survived a fall from space. I think I'm pretty safe."

"I wouldn't get too cocky. You don't seem like in any good condition to fight."

"I'll be fine."

Zeta was starting to get worried. She always was worried whenever Clyde got cocky. She knew that there was no way he could survive any fight, probably not even a fight against a Jackal. She always doubted herself though, remembering that Clyde is a super soldier, he can take care of himself.

But she wasn't too sure.

The Elite ducked down behind a sand dune. The Spartan ducked down as well.

"Anything there?"

"I thought I heard voices. Brute voices. Make sure you're using your Plasma Rifle. That pistol won't do the job here."

Clyde placed the magnum on his side and grabbed the Plasma Rifle, pulling it off.

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure? Because I could probably take care of them myself."

"I'm sure. I want to fight."

"Alright." The Elite slowly walked to the top of the sand dune and laid in the cold sand. His body was freezing.

"It seems ironic. This sand will burn me up in the sunlight, but when it turns dark, I feel as though I've never experienced heat in my entire life."

Clyde laid down next to the Elite.

"Those are definitely Brutes. You can tell."

Clyde couldn't tell himself. He turned towards the Elite, who was aiming down his Carbine, getting ready to fire.

"I'll take the first shot."

The Elite fired at a Brute. His helmet flew off, and he turned towards the sand dune. He couldn't see anything.

"You think he knows where we are?"

"Probably not," he reloaded his Carbine. "He'll look though. Brutes don't back down from a fight. They're barbarous, remember?"

"Yeah."

The Brute pointed towards the sand dune and a shade turret turned on its light, aiming up at the dune. It barely lit up the dune, as it was so far away. It was enough to point them out to the Brutes, however.

"They see us."

The Elite shot the Grunt who was in the Shade turret in the head. The Brute ran inside of the outpost, and no one else even fidgeted.

"What should we do now?" Clyde asked, watching the Elite, and turning around at times.

"We wait."

The Brute returned with a Gravity Hammer in his hand.

"I've got him." The Elite shot at the Brute five more times before the Brute finally beserked. He ran out towards the dune with his Gravity Hammer in hand.

"That thing will tear both of us to shreds. We need to stand up so we can move quickly. You ready?"

"Ready."

The Elite stood up and peeked over the dune. The Brute was rushing up it, but having some troubles. He fired at the Brutes head. Clyde got up quickly and peeked over the dune as well. He began to fire at the Brutes head.

The Brute stopped moving and hit the ground with his gravity hammer. The sand that made the dune turned into a sandstorm. The dune was lowered significantly. The Brute was rubbing his eyes, and so was the Elite. Clyde walked up towards the Brute and grabbed his Gravity Hammer and yanked it away from him. He slammed it into the Brute, killing him in one blow.

Clyde turned towards the Elite, who was screaming as the sand entered his eyes, and now his mouth. He ran over to the Elite and wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

"Just walk with me." They walked off into the direction of the star, with no more hostiles in sight.

They reached their destination. It looked like a human. Clyde let go of the Elite, who was still rubbing his eyes.

"I can see now." The Elite opened up his eyes, which were bloodshot. He looked at the Spartan.

"We're here?"

"Yup. I took out the Brute. We're safe."

They stared at the Spartan for quite some time.

"You first," the Elite said to Clyde, who was anxious to see Cassie.

Clyde walked up to the Spartan slowly. They were all black and burnt. Clyde placed his hand on the Spartan's chest. He could feel a heartbeat.

"She's alive."

A tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted her to become conscious, but he knew that would take a while. She had a hard fall, he hadn't had as much of a fall. Not as much as her. The Elite placed his hand on Clyde's shoulder once more.

"Better be sure it's her. You can't just make assumptions."

Clyde wiped off the breastplate of the Spartan. The numbers were appearing.

2.

Clyde almost resisted checking the last two numbers, but he wiped off the next one.

1.

"There, 2 and 1, can we just leave it at that?" Clyde was worried. He wanted it to be her. But what if it wasn't?

"You need to know. If you don't find out now, you'll find out once this person is conscious. Go ahead and wipe it off."

Clyde turned back towards the numbers. 21. All he needed was a zero. Another tear rolled down his cheek. As he wiped the last number, he felt many more tears rolling down, and it seemed as though it wouldn't stop.

7.


	3. Chapter 3: Return

217,217,217.

Clyde stood up after wiping the sand away from the final number. He turned towards the Elite.

"I understand your pain, human." The Elite knelt down and inspected the numbers. He began to wipe the sand away from the Spartan's helmet.

"No you don't. You don't know how much I cared for Cassie." Clyde's voice was breaking up, and he sniffed every once and a while. The Elite could tell he was crying inside of his helmet. "We were so close. If only whatever shot us could've waited a few days longer, maybe we would've had something special."

"Would you really want that?" The Elite stood up and faced Clyde. "If something did happen between you too, you would most likely feel a lot worse than you do now."

Clyde sniffed. "You're right. Maybe everything would be better, if I hadn't ever met Cassie at all."

He knelt down next to the Spartan and took his helmet off. Holding his head up, Clyde inspected the Spartan's face.

"Do you know who he is?" The Elite asked.

"No, no I don't. I hope I just never met him, I really don't want to have to deal with amnesia or anything." Clyde stood up and turned towards the Elite. "Do you think we could send one of those bus things over here?"

"You mean a transport bus? Of course, I'll call for one." The Elite walked away from the two Spartans.

Clyde turned back towards the Spartan. He did remember the Spartan lying on the ground, but not well enough to place a name yet.

"Maybe I've seen him in the shooting range." Clyde turned away from the Spartan, trying to forget about him, but he turned back. There was something about him that he remembered, only he couldn't remember what.

A soft noise was heard, which quickly grew into a loud noise. A purple Covenant transport bus had arrived from one of the local bases. Two Elites hopped off the side of the bus and approached the Elite, now returning to Clyde.

"We have arrived. What would you like us to transport, sir?" The two Elites bowed in front of the other. Clyde took notice of this.

"We found another Spartan. Take him back to my outpost, we'll take a look at him from there." The Elite pointed at Spartan 217.

"Yes sir." The two Elites walked over to the Fallen Spartan and picked him up. They placed him in the transport bus and hopped in the side. The other Elite followed. He signaled for Clyde to hop on.

"I'll be right there!" Clyde turned back to the sand. He saw the hole in which the Spartan had crashed in. He knelt down and placed his finger in the sand. He began to draw a number.

217.

He stood up and turned towards the transport. He slowly walked over to it and took a seat. The transport turned clockwise and drove straight ahead for about three minutes.

The transport abruptly stopped at the outpost. The Elites hopped off, and Clyde did as well. The two Elites that arrived on the transport bus picked up the Spartan and placed him in the hands of two other Elites, Elites from the outpost. The transport left with the Elites. The other Elites, now holding the Spartan, entered the outpost and placed him in a medical room. Clyde and the other Elite followed.

"Elite?"

"Yes Spartan?"

"What is your name?" Clyde turned towards him and tilted his head slightly.

"Voro' Chonchiyo. You may call me Voro." He turned away from Clyde and approached the table in which Spartan 217 was lying on. Clyde followed.

Two more Elites approached the table. Voro turned to them. "Sork, is there any way to ensure that this human is alive?"

"The human is alive. You can even see him breathing. We are just going to fix up some of his wounds, and then we will wait for him to awaken." Sork dabbed a cloth in some water and rubbed the wet cloth on a bloody patch right on the side of the Spartan's neck.

"He may not awaken for another day or two. We will inform you when he does awaken." The other Elite said before returning to another table, grabbing some liquids.

"Very well. It is getting late. We have to prepare for tomorrow," Voro turned towards Clyde when he said this.

"What is happening tomorrow?" Clyde asked.

"The storm is expected to approach tomorrow. We need to prepare. Get some rest, be up at dawn. The storm will arrive midday, and the entire morning will be spent on preparation," Voro told the Spartan as he exited the room.

Clyde exited the room as well and opened the door to a nearby room. The door had a note on it that said 'For Clyde.' He entered the room to find a large, clean bed and a bathroom. It was like a hotel room.

"Zeta, do you know what he means by the storm? I can't imagine we are preparing for a real storm." Clyde sat down.

"Nope, I have no idea. I would help them if I were you. They may help you in the long run."

"I was planning on it. Good night Zeta." Clyde placed his hands on his helmet.

"It's been a hell of a night. Good night Clyde." Zeta powered down for the night, and Clyde took his helmet off, along with the rest of his armor. He lifted up the sheets of his bed and slid right in. The bed was warm and comfortable. He needed the sleep after such a long night.

His eyes slowly shut.


End file.
